To meet the ever-increasing demands for bandwidth in communication networks, many service providers choose to increase data transmission rates. This squeezes more capacity out of existing infrastructure, however, broadband signals used in high data rate transmissions can prove difficult to effectively process. Specifically, in optical networks using phase shift keying modulation, broadband signals may disrupt conventional preceding and postcoding of electrical data signals.